


【洋岳】丈量三秒

by MZTTCC



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZTTCC/pseuds/MZTTCC





	【洋岳】丈量三秒

01

搬家的时候总得落下些小件儿给忘了。在旧家的最后一晚，李振洋洗完澡出来，找遍了才意识到自个儿把隐形眼镜盒弄丢了。好久没戴过框架眼镜了怪不习惯的。李振洋从放卧室的包里掏出备用的框架眼镜带上了，才擦着湿漉漉的脑袋往客厅走。

岳明辉随手把沙发上的卫衣扔给李振洋让他套上，然后盯着他脸一会儿，突然笑了。李振洋走到他旁边坐下问他笑啥呢。“好久没见你戴框架了。”岳明辉指了指他鼻梁上架着的。李振洋圈住他虚虚指过来的手指：“读书时候不是老戴。”

“你戴框架时候老习惯眯着眼睛，我上学那会儿第一次看，就觉得你不好惹。”岳明辉像想起来什么了，又笑了。李振洋问他想什么呢。岳明辉憋着笑说：“没想到后来你跟我说你只是犯困了。”

李振洋跟岳明辉一路过来倒不像一见钟情，也不像日久生情。李振洋说喜欢上岳明辉的时间就三秒，但三秒就够了。岳明辉那时候啃着冰棍儿问他是哪三秒？李振洋说很多个三秒。岳明辉一琢磨：“你是不是说我快？”李振洋皱着眉戳他脑门：“你想啥呢！”

02

他们一开始就是不太熟的同学，高中在一个班上，大学考到一个学校，自然而然就不时地一块儿出来聚会。后来再熟了点能两个人一块儿去吃夜宵，烧烤配啤酒，撸串加吹水，但也仅此如此而已，互相从不多过问对方其他事儿。

工作第一年手头紧，两个人在地铁沿线合租了一个公寓，于是就从那么多年来不远不近的朋友，变成了搭伙过日子的室友。李振洋工作时间更随意些，晚上经常得空了就出去喝两杯，有时候晚上不回来睡也提早给岳明辉报备，岳明辉心领神会，便道了个晚安说先睡了。

后来有一晚李振洋一两点了还没回，打个电话过来颠三倒四地说不清话，岳明辉就赶紧出门去接人。到地儿了只看到李振洋一个人坐吧台上，喝酒像喝水，岳明辉过去搭肩膀上就要把人拉走，李振洋眯着眼睛晃悠着脑袋敲着桌子：“我……我没喝完呢！”岳明辉拿酒鬼没办法，干脆拿过杯子自己干了：“喝完了喝完了！”

李振洋用力甩一下脑袋，握着岳明辉手腕不放松：“岳明辉你过来找抽呢？”岳明辉懒得跟醉鬼一般见识，扶起来了就往外面生拉硬拽要走：“我路过，口渴，行不行？”

站店外面李振洋脚步虚浮，扶着电线杆子等岳明辉打车。李振洋脑子里思绪乱飞，他想起来在化学课上睡得流口水的时候，听到老师在讲台上讲“丁达尔效应”。那现在路灯昏黄，空气里粉尘翻飞，他好像看到了梦的滤镜，不知道这是不是“丁达尔效应”。

岳明辉出来得急衣服也没好好穿，秋天的夜晚起了风还是有些微凉，他一件球衣配条破洞裤，肩膀那儿哗哗往里面灌风。但岳明辉不在乎这些，他一边等司机来，一边回头确认李振洋是不还好好站着。盯了一会儿，皱着眉过来给他理好皱折的领子。

就三秒，在思考丁达尔效应的三秒，在像梦一样的三秒，李振洋宣布自己喜欢上了岳明辉。他张开宽松的长风衣把迎着面走过来的岳明辉一裹，从头到尾卷进温暖里。他把岳明辉的腰圈住箍得紧紧地，抱得像要把岳明辉碾碎。他呼着酒气凑在岳明辉耳朵边：“我喜欢你。”

岳明辉愣着没反应过来，这188的大高个儿就腿下失了力气整个靠他身上。居然就睡着了？岳明辉一个人半搂着他，胳膊都在打颤。刚没想明白的现在也不用想明白了，权当失恋的醉鬼酒后狂言，费力把他折腾上刚停好在路边的快车上。

岳明辉倒不知道李振洋弯弯绕绕的心思，按着自己思路猜下去，就只觉得是李振洋进入失恋期了而已。第二天醒来的时候发现自己还躺李振洋床上，隔壁李振洋刚还睁着眼睛盯着他，看他醒了倒欲盖弥彰地闭上眼睛装睡。岳明辉推开李振洋搭他身上让他喘不过气的手臂，推了两下：“行啦别装啦，醒了就起来吃饭。”

李振洋脑袋疼得快要炸裂，起来了先去卫生间洗了个澡冲掉了一身酒气，出来的时候岳明辉叫了外卖刚拿上来在拆包装，看他走出来了招呼他过来：“另外给你叫了豆芽汤醒酒的，过来吃。”

就，又是更喜欢他的三秒。

03

新家的装潢基本上是李振洋拍板的，岳明辉对于李振洋在设计方面的专业性没有质疑的。但对于李振洋坚持在一楼放张台球桌表示十分不解。“不是，洋洋，我们是拿它当餐桌呢？还是拿它当书桌呢？”岳明辉想知道个所以然。李振洋搂着他肩膀在他耳朵边温温柔柔地说话：“拿来玩，就玩。”

李振洋后来告诉他这台球桌见证了他们的第一次亲吻，岳明辉就妥协了。他败在李振洋所有浪漫的小招数下，心甘情愿。把台球桌搬上新家的第一天还闹了不少笑话，反正折腾得灰头土脸，最后才把那张看上去已经灰扑扑的旧的台球桌安置妥当。李振洋问他记不记得，岳明辉虎牙轻轻磨着着李振洋下唇含含糊糊地说记得。

台球是李振洋要更擅长些。岳明辉的业余爱好很简单，打篮球，属于拉开衣柜上衣除了卫衣就是球衣的级别的热爱。李振洋一开始会陪着岳明辉打篮球，混得更熟了，后来就开始撒娇耍赖加打赌拉人去玩台球，玩纸牌。

开始玩的时候，岳明辉对桌球不算太上手，打到后来，还是属于靠着新手运能在李振洋戳了两杆黑球的时候还剩两个自己颜色的球没进的程度。李振洋要更厉害些，每次进球了还得给岳明辉得瑟炫耀，撩起岳明辉一股子胜负欲。

岳明辉后来对这种游戏上瘾了，休息日得腾时间出来非得跟李振洋决一高下。但那时候俩人气氛就有些不对了。李振洋跟逗小姑娘一样地，先是在岳明辉身后把人虚虚圈住教人打球，然后是上手教人扶杆，最后胸膛贴着背脊，下巴戳着肩窝教人怎么发力。岳明辉进了球高兴，腰板儿一下挺直了往后靠，想转身臭屁给李振洋看，结果身子一转被人顺势搂住腰了。

于是心脏对心脏，岳明辉眼睫毛小扇子，快要扇到李振洋脸上的绒毛了。那就是岳明辉第一次对着李振洋心跳过快的时候。岳明辉清清嗓子让李振洋离远点不要骚扰对手，李振洋双手摊上以示清白：“要不赌一把，这把谁输了谁告诉对方一件平时说不出口的事儿。”岳明辉脑子里把自己干过的糗事数了个遍，最后一拍桌：“赌！”

结果新手运这时候帮了岳明辉，不仅连续进球拉开差距，最后还一杆进洞结束战局。岳明辉坏笑着过去搂李振洋脖子：“说吧，让哥哥听听你有啥事儿说不出口的。”李振洋拿岳明辉袖子抹干自己一脖子汗，后者嫌弃地放下自己的手，李振洋就顺势上前把人卡台边不让动。

他鼻尖快要点到岳明辉的鼻尖，声音轻轻柔柔地：“我喜欢你。”只一句，就让岳明辉死机了。李振洋看对方没反应，偏了头凑过去蜻蜓点水似地碰碰岳明辉的嘴唇，“怎么啦？卡机啦？”再碰碰，嗯，软软的。岳明辉才突然推开李振洋，惊慌失措：“不是……洋洋……这事儿……”

“别回答我那么快，总得给我个追你的机会吧？”岳明辉脑子里跟福彩摇号似的小球乱飞抓不住一句话，最后长大了嘴巴，小球掉出来了。“你别拿追女孩那套对我，那没用，我天。”李振洋都愣了。还以为会被拒绝，也没想到岳明辉还给李振洋提示攻略的。

04

后来岳明辉就不出去打台球了，李振洋的确也不用撩小女孩那套对他了。反而又陪着他去打篮球。跟他一圈儿打篮球的铁哥们混熟了，打完了还能一块儿去吃饭那种熟悉，融入得自然而然。他们有一回兴起，非得打完了去吃一个最近挺热门的重庆火锅，等位子等了俩小时，等得饿得骂娘。

坐下之后一通乱点，李振洋自然而然地给岳明辉拿筷子摆碗碟，去拿蘸碟时候还问他要啥，岳明辉得以当甩手掌柜啥也不管。李振洋起身去拿蘸料的时候，一哥们开口了：“辉哥，你们俩很多年了吧？”岳明辉一口冰水差点呛进鼻腔：“什么就很多年了？”那哥们拍着大腿笑：“认识很多年了呗！你一点头他啥都知道了。”岳明辉咳了几下欲盖弥彰：“是啊是啊。”

岳明辉那会儿才开始思考这个问题。他向来是先行派，不明白的做着做着就明白了。好像李振洋那次玩儿似的表白之后他也没反感，现在还当着关系暧昧不清的室友。换位思考一下自己这样是挺不厚道的。于是那顿火锅食之无味。

回去路上俩人出了地铁口还得走段路，小巷子路不好走，路灯忽闪忽闪地。岳明辉突然停下来，手指无意识紧张地抠着篮球。李振洋回头了问他怎么了。岳明辉抬着头，眼睛晶晶亮地看着李振洋：“洋洋，要不我们，试试吧？”

恃宠而骄。岳明辉以为李振洋肯定会答应的，结果李振洋脸拉着一黑就走了。岳明辉三步并作两步快步上前拉着李振洋手腕，声音里有些着急：“不是洋洋，我……”李振洋停了脚步，回过头，看着他：“岳明辉，你就只想试试啊。”

那是认识那么久以来两个人的第一次冷战。虽然他们两个说朋友不算，称恋人又为时尚早，但这团毛线团一样乱糟糟的关系迎来了第一次冷战。李振洋出门比他晚，回得也比他晚。岳明辉才一点点意识到李振洋为了迁就他改变了多少生活作息。

没有了李振洋岳明辉早餐胡乱对付。漫长白昼里没有人在微信里插科打诨，但工作时候走神开小差的时间却越来越长了。他知道他和李振洋就是太熟了，李振洋晾着他的举动的确就是最能逼他想明白的做法。于是岳明辉终于绕明白了“喜欢”这件事儿，然后下定决心在大好年华跟李振洋有个开始。

05

岳明辉不知道该做什么。他郑重地给李振洋打电话过去，电话接通了却又沉默了。李振洋在那头压着鼻音“嗯？”了一声，电话里就又没动静了。等到岳明辉好不容易下定决心开口说话的时候，李振洋反而先开口了：“岳明辉，你要试试，那就试试。”

于是打好了腹稿的表白没说出口，变成了干巴巴的一个“好。”

试试的过程并不简单。这个尴尬的开始也让两个人没太能适应这个角色。以往一块儿看电视还能勾肩搭背互相拍大腿讲笑话。说了要开始，当晚看电视时候反而动作规规矩矩地，腿坐麻了都不敢挪一挪。李振洋咬咬牙想伸手搂一下岳明辉，结果岳明辉倒一惊一乍夸张地大动作地站起来。意识到这种行为不太好的时候，岳明辉又故作放松：“我有点困，我先睡了。”“哦哦好，晚安。”

后面几天情况并没有好转。两人在餐桌上愈发沉默，一起出门的时候也总会晃神。李振洋心里起起伏伏。正巧工作上要出差，不过去个五天，他却收拾了一整个28寸的行李箱出门。大周六清早岳明辉踩着棉拖鞋送人出门，李振洋让岳明辉回去补觉。

结果补完觉岳明辉起来看到李振洋发给他的微信消息。

“如果你觉得试试的感觉不好，那我们可以结束。租约也快到了，你不想见到我，我可以不回去。”前边有好几条撤回，后边也有好几条撤回，看来这是李振洋精挑细选下来的选项。岳明辉只回他一句：“那你还会回来吗？”

“回。”

结果五天后，李振洋又拖着大行李箱回来了。晚上8点多，家里黑乎乎的一点光没有，李振洋走进去的时候以为岳明辉加班还没回来。换了拖鞋放了钥匙，他刚把行李箱往墙边上靠着放了，想摸一下客厅灯的开关，就感觉有个人突然跑出来抱着他。

岳明辉接吻太不在行了，使蛮劲儿，在他嘴里撒野，还恶狠狠地用虎牙咬他下唇。李振洋还没来得及说些什么，岳明辉就把那天打好腹稿的长篇大论竹筒倒豆子一样地往外说：“洋洋我不是想试试，我之前也没喜欢过男的，但我想清楚了，没有你我觉得不习惯，对着你我就心跳特快你知道吧，跟打篮球儿似的，我觉得我应该是喜欢你的。我的意思是，我们在一起吧。”

李振洋好像不敢相信，他凑上前啄了啄岳明辉的唇。岳明辉语速很快，刚刚他说话那三秒里，李振洋心跳得像那天他决定喜欢岳明辉那天一样。李振洋点点头说好。岳明辉扯了个微笑。李振洋想开灯，但岳明辉不让。“哎……有点，不适应。”末了岳明辉又像想起来什么一样，赶紧补充“不是那意思，我的意思是刚啃了你一通居然有点，害羞，不适应。”

当天晚上，俩人睡一个被窝。

第二天起来就开始商量租约到了换个地儿住，不需要两张床，俩人睡一张的那种就行。

06

后来又搬了好几回家，一下就一块儿过了七年。他们俩都不刻意对身边人说，以至于大家都只觉得俩人是挺好的合租好友。李振洋在岳明辉生日那天付了新房的首付，结束了一两年就搬一次家的生活，他们终于有了自己的家。一个小复式。

搬家持续了前后近一周，除了那张有些突兀的台球桌之外，其他东西都很快安置妥当了。入伙就他们两个开了瓶香槟庆祝一下。岳明辉喝了酒，酒精染得耳廓绯红。李振洋哄他，那么久了没打过台球，要不来一局。

岳明辉迟钝地应了句好。结果跟当年一样，岳明辉还是打得很糟糕，杆子老是撞不中白球中心，指南打北，球到处乱跑。李振洋呵着暖烘烘的酒气凑岳明辉耳边教他打球。结果说教变成了动手，先是扶着他的手教他顶杆，左手重叠着左手，右手握紧了右手，打了球还不放手，李振洋手握着岳明辉的手把玩，看球撞来撞去。

然后是一点一点贴近，直到李振洋的肿胀触到了岳明辉的后腰，岳明辉敏感地扭动着向前，又被李振洋禁锢着无处可逃。李振洋在耳边问他：“要么？”岳明辉耳廓透红，小声地“嗯。”

李振洋装作严厉，呵斥岳明辉专心打球，手却往岳明辉后穴探去，一根手指，两根手指，慢慢地在湿热的甬道里做扩张。岳明辉只觉得痒痒，根本没法集中精力在杆子上。李振洋就轻声细语地辅导：“你不要抖，对，先定杆……”

岳明辉只得配合地咬着牙要俯身下去瞄准，结果俯身的同时连带着往后靠，李振洋的手指被吞没了更多，岳明辉哼哼着抖出了一连串嗔吟。李振洋手拿出来，趁着小穴难耐地不安分地张合，缓缓地戳刺到底。岳明辉更没法专心了，李振洋就也俯下身来，紧紧贴着后背，手指搅进岳明辉的口腔，又拿出来若无其事地教他定杆。

李振洋使坏：“哎呀，打红球有点太远了，我们换一个吧？”于是压着岳明辉身子换了个方向，到底了的欲望在后穴里搅动，岳明辉不自觉地收紧了肠壁，耐不住地又“嗯哼”出声。李振洋还能集中精神，教岳明辉瞄准紫球，然后右手臂带着岳明辉的手臂使劲，打出去，白球撞到紫球，刚刚退出了一半的分身又送进了温热的深处，紫球落袋的时候岳明辉耐不住地叫出了声。

于是球干脆了不打了，杆子扫过去球咣咣作响都滚到一边儿去。李振洋就着在桌边的姿势用力地冲撞，岳明辉手扶在桌边，呻吟和着李振洋的喘息。李振洋射在了里面，岳明辉也再也耐不住了，白浊弄脏了桌面。

岳明辉回头跟李振洋接了个吻。岳明辉额头汗涔涔地抵上李振洋的额头，却看到李振洋眼里盛了一汪水。“怎么啦，怎么眼睛也出汗了。”李振洋的鼻音也不知道是鼻炎还是想哭，格外重：“我一直都很害怕……”

眼泪在眼角滑下的时候岳明辉亲吻了李振洋的眼角，擦干了眼泪，温柔而郑重地告诉他：“我喜欢你，我会一直喜欢你，洋洋，我爱你。”

07

我终于丈量出了三秒里生出的爱意会蔓延到几时。

-END-


End file.
